The Rose Alchemist
by its just me here
Summary: This story is mine. Ed gets sick and Al tries to find a hospital,but he finds two sisters right after there mom dies...but the oldest sister has a deadly secret...deadly for Ed,that is.....but when love gets in the way of reason,anything could happen...
1. Robots!

**THE ROSE ALCHEMIST **

**I don't own the show,but i do own a few things!**

**_Chapter 1_**

**"ACHOO!" Ed said. Al just sighed and said,"I told you you should have put on your jacket! Your so stubborn brother!" AL said as he was carring there bag as Ed stumbled along. He sniffled and looked awful. He was a shade lighter . His brother had told him to put on his jacket,but did he listen? Noooo!**

**They were in the north side of the country. This side was known for its hills. Almost to hilly for the trains tracks. Actually,where they were in a place were there wasn't any trains. It could have been the hills. (Could not have)**

**As they were going up a hill Alphonse heard a thump. Then another,and another... He looked back and Ed had passed out! He was rolling down the hill ! "Brother!" Al yelled as he was running after him. 'If he listened to me!' Al thought as he put his brother under a tree and covered him up with his jacket.**

**I ran up the hill.. ..maybe shelter or a hotel,as long as its out of the rain. Its colder up north,and the train didn't help. There thermostat must have been broken or something,brother said.**

**Is that a house over that hill? It is! **

**"Snorgggg"came from under the dark purple covers. Light purple paint,badly put on I might add,covered the walls.There was a brown dresser with clothes falling out. A missplaced thong was the most noticiable thing hanging down. Never worn? Always worn? **

**You decide.**

**Crash At that noise she bolted up. She had long blonde hair with excactly four hot pink stripes going down it. completely natural. And it came all the way to her knees.**

**Her name was Summer. She walked downstairs as she yelled,"THAT WASN'T MOM'S VASE WAS IT!" though she knew,Emmas confession would sound good.**

**"Umm...Sorry..."She said...Emma was her seven year-old sister. Emma had dark brown hair with two bangs going down her face. They were pink too.**

**"Stormy day."Summer said as she leaned against the window seal. She was just wearing a long shirt,but still was short. She had another thong.Obviously.**

**Emma wen't and turned on the radio. "Two killed by misterious scarred man. on woman named Lynn Glenful.. the other..."Emma turned the radio. She couldn't see Summer's face,but she saw a tear.**

**That was their mom. She had gone to 'Get more money'. They had knew they wouldn't see her again. They never exspected her to be dead. At least not this soon.**

**"She's better off dead. She left us dead."Emma said almost yelling.**

**"You mean For dead."Summer said. She was always correcting Emma's grammer,though she always spoke wrongly herself. Funny how family works. Even if it is broken.**

**"No I don't"Emma said with her sadest eyes. Emma looked down,and shut her eyes. "She left us dead...inside"**

**Summer looked toward the window. Then she actually looked at something coming up on the hill. what was that ? It was grey..Was it running? Emma noticed that she saw something and came right over to look. She squinched her eyes and wiped of the window. "Is that a robot?"Emma said.**


	2. Taking care of Ed

**Chapter 2 :** **Taking care of Ed**

**"What's a robot?"Summer asked her. Summer had no idea what that was,since its 1913.**

**"I read it in a book..."Emma said as she looked as it came closer.**

**"Thats what there sopposed to look like..."Emma said. Emma was known for reading. She loved to read all the time. Summer would always ask why. Infact, Everybody asked her. She started reading advanced books,since she read all the time. Almost to Summer's level now. She only read fiction for a reason. She never read anything else for a reason too...She liked fiction more than reality.**

**Summer was getting knee high socks on,then she put on running shoes. She didn't put on pants for some reason. Most likely an acident. Most likely,anyway .. ...Anyway...Summer wasn't known as a flirt. It came naturally to her but she didn't use it. They were the only house in miles,so she never needed it...Will she get her chance?**

**She put on a jacket and went outside. "Stay here Emma" Summer said. She had a long purple jacket,much like Ed's. It was different in the coller,because hers didn't have a hood. Summer was actually known as someone serious. Though when it was just her and Emma she just joked around,or just be comforting. She almost never thought of herself. **

**She hasn't cried since it happened...She wouldn't let herself cry. If she cried others would cry too. She hated it when others cried. She just wanted everybody to be happy. Even if she wasn't.**

**She went outside to greet the tin man. **

**Al's POV**

**I've got to get help! That must be a hotel! I hope They have a hospital or even just Medicine and a bed! If it was Ed he would probably take a couch or a well blanketed floor. Al sighed in the memory of Ed. "I bet he would even take a concrete floor,as long as there was medicine."Al said to him self as he ran up another hill,but this one was different. It had an apple tree right on the top.**

**Most of the trees were not fruit bearing. Al laughed at himself. Only he would notice that. He always thought of the details..Especially when they were little details. ...**

**"Hello!" I yelled at somebody who came out of a yellow house...closer we ran...closer...It was a girl...with no pants on! I stopped dead in my tracks... ( he wasn't thinking about the cold weather and bare legs...)**

**"I ... I.." I said barely getting that out. She came closer and stopped. "My sister thought you were a robot... Your a tin man! I knew it!" She said exitedly. "Do you need a place to stay? We have extra bedrooms you know!" She said and smiled. **

**"I... I need help..Do you have anybody who could carry Our bag?" I asked. She didn't look Like heavy lifting. "I can do it."She said. She had very long thick hair. brother would like that. He would like someone like that alot.**

**"I can carry It...How do you need help?" She asked...but can she really carry that? That old ,scuffed,brown,nasty bag? I have to see this.**

**"How do you need help,again?" She asked again. "My brother passed out and I'm trying to find somewhere to stay while he's under a tree..." I said but she interupted.**

**"I'll bring the bag in and get everything ready for someone ill. You can go fetch him...Okay?" She said grabing the bag with her gloved hands. They looked liked brother's gloves. They were purple though.**

**Summer waited for Al to turn around before claping her hands and made it lighter. She used an extra handle on the suite case for equivilent exchange. To bad she couldn't fix it . Make herself..._Real again... _**

**She carried it back like a tiny hand bag. It was an odd sight. Summer knew she wasn't sopposed to use alchemy though. Her dad had told her never to use it. She just picked the book up like it was a picture book. She understood completly. She wanted her dog muffles back really bad...**

**She opened the door to be attacked by Emma. " YOU KNOW YOU ARN'T SOPPOSED TO USE ALCHEMY! YES I DID SEE! YOU THOUGHT NO ONE WAS LOOKING WAS YOU?"Emma yelled at her with the redest little face you could imagine.**

**"No one was looking_ were_ you." Summer corrected smiling. "He has a brother who passed out and needs help. " She clapped her hands and made it dense again "He is a tin man,by way" She said. Emma smiled slyly. She got up and put her hands behind her back. "How do you know?" She dared to ask. "Emma I don't have any time.." Summer said but she ment the exact oppisate.**

**"Kissy face"Emma yelped. as she started to run. "Kissy face" Summer said as Emma was huddled up against the door. Emma looked out the window and gasped...then she smiled..."Kissy face" She said slyly.**

**Summer went in for the kiss,but Emma opened the door and she kissed someone else. Emma giggled,and he just staggered there. "I...I just asked for a place to stay but this Is great too!" Said the blonde boy.**

**"Oh...I...Let me make your bed!"Summer ran upstairs. She was blushing hard and her shirt was flaping up and down. The boys watched her run a Emma was getting a needle a thermoniter out. Ed slowly turned around to see it. It seemed five times bigger and more deadly to him. He didn't like needles. **

**"Wha...what's that for?"Ed said trembeling. "Don't worry...Theres only a small chance we would use it." Emma Put a clear liquid in it,then she yelled," HE'S NOT TO FOND OF NEEDLES!" Emma yelled.**

**"LEAD HIM IN HERE PLEASE!"Summer could be heard from up stairs. Summer Was in there father's room. **

**"Right this way,watch your head tin man! Boy your tall!"Emma said as she lead them upstairs. "My name is Al" He said,tired of being called 'tin man'. "I like tin man better."Emma said as she opened the door to let them in the bage room. the room had a short dresser with pictures all over it. The pictures showed mostly a good looking man with longish dark brown hair with one pink stripe in going down the sides. He looked alot like Emma. A few were even with a beautiful woman who had short blonde hair. Summer had some of her body traits,though she looked like him too. He was there dad. She was there mom.**

**"Lay here" Said Summer. That had startled them because they were intwined in the pictures to even notice the waiting siblings. Ed layed down and went strait asleep. "Sorry for brother's sleeping habits" Al apologized ahead of time.**

**"He hasn't done anything yet though." Emma said. "He will."Al said as he went back down stairs,"He will." **

**Summer put a cold cloth on his head as she got out a needle. "Better do it while he's asleep." Summer said. Emma nodded in agreement.**


	3. Not really her

**The Rose Alchemist**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Summer pulled him over and unfolded is arm. She looked for a vain. She turned around and got some cleaning alcohal. She dabbed his arm and hoped that he wouldn't wake up or turn over. To insure this she talked to him. _Maybe he'll have a good dream..._She thought. She got the needle and and started talking.**

**"Oh you _handsome_ man...stay still for me...You _are_ a hottie...just another second...I need you really still please for me _baby_...All done!" Summer said. Emma's mouth was just wide open. Summer threw away the needle and put a cold cloth on his head. Emma had brought that up with the needle. Speaking of Emma...**

**_"What!"_ Summer said defensevly towared Emma. Emma just smiled slyly. "You better not...Oh Emma if you make even one step toward that door...I just said that so he could be still! EMMA!"Summer said chasing her down the stairs. She was going to tell his brother what Summer said.**

**"Ohhh Tin Man! Onee-chan Said something about your brother!"Emma yelled as she tried to find Al. Summer tackled her to the ground and sat on her. "You need to learn your place here!"Summer said triumphedly. Just then Al walked into the room. "I'll just...go" He said as he went back into the kitchen. Both Summer and Emma were on ther stomachs laughing at there own stupidity.**

**"Tin man?"Emma aprouched him early in the morning. "Yes?"Al replied. It was dark. He almost thought she was Nina. "Why don't you sleep tin man?"She asked as she got closer.**

**"You are the smartest kid i've ever seen." Al said as he tickled her stomach. It would be good for her to forget about it. She wiped a tear from her face as she said "Are you like my sister? Do you get older?" Emma asked him. "What do you mean like your Onee-chan?" Al asked.**

**" My onee-chan is special. She has been special since it happened."Emma looked down and then she went closer and closer to Al's stomach and she started tickling his armor.**

**"My bad!"Emma said,"I forgot that was armor!" She said as she unlached the stomach compartment. "Oh wow!" She said. " I've read about this in a book before! Were is your seal?" Emma said just as Al pulled her out of him and was shocked! He was shocked that she didn't scream..or... or cry!**

**"Aren't you afraid or surprised? And where would you get a book like that!" Al said with a big sweat drop on his forhead. "When Summer was fighting this guy,get this, was wearing a_ skirt and tube top, _dropped it. In fact,it had your brother in it too!"She said unknowingly.**

**Al gasped,then he didn't want to scare Emma,so he stopped. "Do you know what your sister is? Can you tell tin man?"Al asked her. "Tin man won't tell anybody about anything will he?" Emma asked first.**

**"Tin man won't tell anybody. Especially onee-chan!"Al said. He knew what to say to her,bringing out more and more of the kid in her. "Sister is a.." Emma got cut short as she heard something. **

**"BREAKFAST!" Summer called out from the kitchen. "PANCAKES! AND YOU BETTER GET THEM NOW!" Could be heard again. Emma looked at Al and said(as she ran),"Gotta go!"**

**Summer's Point Of View!**

**"Did you say pancakes?" Said the blonde boy. "Have any good dreams?" I said as Emma ran in the room. Needless to say,Emma fell on the floor laughing. **

**"What's so funny?"He asked. He looked at Emma like she was crazy. Most people do.**

**"What's your name?"I asked him. He never was awake enough to tell me,and his brother didn't say anything about names. I think his brother said his name was Al,or something like that.**

**He had his head in the pancakes,as he said,"Edward Elric,but call me Ed." He said.. But it couldn't be! He was so nice! To bad...**

**Emma stopped laughing emaidiatly after she heard that. Ed even stopped eating for all the quiet. "Is something wrong with that?"He looked up and said.**

**Flash back!**

**"It rains to much around here!" Summer said. It was Summer time and Summer tied her hair back in a violet bow. She was wearing a pink tube top and short jean shorts. Emma was wearing a red tanktop with a jean skirt.**

**"Yeah." Emma said. Emma personally loved rain. She saw oppertunity in rain. The oppertunity to shine. Summer on the other hand saw it as a road. She always never liked to wait. She never liked to travel.**

**Suddenly Summer's gloves ripped apart. The dulled metal of hands she had shown through her hair as she fell to the ground. Emma screamed,"GO AWAY! WE DON'T WANT YOU!"Emma yelled into the air around Summer's body. It wasn't Summer though.**

**It smiled and Emma cringed. Emma stood tall but she cried uncontrollably. "_BRING HER BACK!" _Emma yelled through the strain of tears as the body got up.**

**"Be carefull with words,little girl. I _am_ Summer. Envy gave me some... _inpowering peptalks_.. " Summer kept smiling that same smile...Like envy's...She clapped her hands and made her fingers into deadly weapons.**

**"You should join us...first I'll fix you right up"Summer jumped towared her,but she did a back flip. Emma had always been tiny and flexible.**

**"Damn this is going to be hard." Summer said as she flipped right in the air and just scratched Emma as she fell down. Emma ran upstairs as Summer jumped on the walls,much faster than a six year old could dream of running.**

**"Why run away?"Summer asked teasingly as she hung off the ceiling. She still had that smile. Emma was after uncle Roy's old gloves...Hopefully they would work...**

**Emma jumped up on the top of a window sill...another cut...the blood..._Her blood..._She jumped down and grabbed them. They both knew what was next. The gloveds were browning,and obviously to big for little Emma's hands.**

**"Why bring those old things into it?"Summer said as her blue eyes seemed to have a red tint to them. Summer jumped on the floor and closed her eyes.**

**"Before you destroy me,how do you know this isn't me?"It said crying. Emma just looked away and stretched her hand out,and put them into the snapping position.**

**"Please let this work"Emma said. as she cried even more...**

**All misteries revieled in the next chapie! please review!**


End file.
